Semiconductor memory devices having 3-dimensional structures in which holes are formed in stacked bodies including a plurality of electrode layers are stacked on a substrate with insulating layers interposed therebetween and silicon channel bodies are formed inside the holes on charge storage films. There are also proposed technologies for forming control circuits for memory cell arrays having these 3-dimensional structures directly under or directly above these memory cell arrays.
However, in existing examples, memory densities per unit area are not sufficiently improved.